gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Robert Baratheon
Oberster Herr der Sturmlande |Beiname = Der Usurpator Robert aus dem Haus Baratheon, der Erste seines Namens. |Status = Verstorben |Alter = 46 Jahre (Staffel 1) |Geboren = , Sturmkap |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Todesepisode = "Gewinn oder stirb" |Todesursache = Tödlich verwundet durch einen Eber |Kultur = Andalen |Herkunft = Sturmkap |Fraktion = Haus Baratheon |Familie = |Dargestellt von = Mark Addy |Sprecher = Ekkehardt Belle |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Robert Baratheon) }} Robert Baratheon 'ist ein Hauptcharakter der ersten Staffel von ''Game of Thrones. Er wird von Mark Addy verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel. In der Serie Biographie Robert war der Erstgeborene Sohn von Lord Steffon Baratheon und Lady Cassana Baratheon (geborene Estermont). Seine beiden Brüder waren Stannis und Renly. Steffon war das Oberhaupt des Hauses Baratheon und oberster Herr der Sturmlande. Die Sturmlande sind eins der Sieben Königslande und das Haus Baratheon ist eines der großen Häuser des Reiches. Seine Eltern verlor er in jungen Jahren durch ein Schiffsunglück bei einem Sturm. Robert stand gemeinsam mit Stannis auf den Mauern von Sturmkap und beide sahen, wie das Schiff ihrer Eltern, die aus Essos zurückkehrten, an den Felsen zerschellte. Er erbte die Herrschaft und wurde unter die Obhut von Jon Arryn genommen, dem Oberhaupt des Hauses Arryn, einem anderen Großen Haus. Eddard Stark, genannt Ned, der zweite Sohn aus dem Hause Stark, wurde ebenfalls von Jon Arryn erzogen. Er und Robert wurden wie Brüder füreinander. Robert war als oberster Herr der Sturmlande ein Untergebener des amtierenden Königs Aerys II. Targaryen, dem Irren König. Er wurde mit Neds Starks Schwester Lyanna verlobt. Lyanna wurde von Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen entführt. Der Irre König ließ Eddards Vater und seinen Bruder Brandon hinrichten, weil sie gegen die Entführung protestierten. Dies löste einen massiven Aufstand gegen die Herrschaft der Targaryen aus, der von Robert, Ned und Jon Arryn geführt wurde. Lyanna und Aerys starben im darauf folgenden Bürgerkrieg. Robert, damals ein mächtiger, starker Kämpfer, mit einem schweren Streithammer bewaffnet, erschlug Rhaegar persönlich im Zweikampf in der Schlacht am Trident. Er nahm den Platz auf dem Eisernen Thron ein, weil er väterlicherseits mit den Targaryens verwandt war und dadurch am ehesten einen Anspruch auf den Thron begründen konnte. thumb|300px|Robert Baratheon heiratet Cersei Lennister Robert war durch den Tod von Lyanna am Boden zerstört. Jon Arryn drängte ihn zu einer Ehe mit Cersei aus dem Hause Lennister, um ein Bündnis mit ihrem Vater Tywin Lennister zu schließen, der erst sehr spät in den Krieg eingriff und Robert die Hauptstadt Königsmund aushändigte. Robert ernannte Jon Arryn zu seiner Hand, während Ned in den Norden zurückkehrte. Stannis kämpfte für Robert im Krieg, jedoch verband sie keine Zuneigung. Trotz Stannis' Einsatz machte Robert nach dem Krieg ihren jüngsten Bruder Renly zum Lord von Sturmkap. Renly war noch ein Kind während des Bürgerkrieges und hatte deswegen nicht daran teilgenommen. Stannis wurde durch Robert zum Lord von Drachenstein und Meister der Schiffe im Kleinen Rat ernannt. Renly trat dem Kleinen Rat später als Meister des Rechts bei. Robert war seit dem Ende des Bürgerkrieges König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen, sowie Herrscher der Sieben Königslande von Westeros. Allerdings beschäftigte er sich mehr mit der Trinkerei, Hurerei und der Jagd als mit der Herrschaft über sein Reich. Die Rebellion waren für ihn glorreiche Tage, in deren Erinnerung er schwelgte. Er überließ die Regierungsgeschäfte weitgehend dem Kleinen Rat, der von Jon Arryn geführt wurde. Zudem musste er später auch noch eine erneute Rebellion zurückschlagen, als sich Balon Graufreud gegen den Eisernen Thron erhob. Robert konnte den Sieg davontragen und zwang Balon wieder unter seine Herrschaft. Dieser Sieg festigte Roberts Anspruch auf den Thron. Daneben liebte Robert das Ausrichten von Turnieren, die enorm kostspielig waren. Nach siebzehn Jahren seiner Regentschaft war das Reich mit sechs Millionen Golddrachen immens hoch verschuldet, zur Hälfte beim Haus Lennister. Robert hatte anscheinend vier Kinder mit Cersei: einen erstgeborenen Sohn mit schwarzen Haaren, welcher wirklich sein Fleisch und Blut war, darüber hinaus Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. Unbemerkt von ihm sind alle drei das Produkt von Cerseis Inzest mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime Lennister. Robert zeugt während der Ehe mehrere illegitime Bastarde. Er hat einen nicht anerkannten Bastard namens Gendry, den er mit einer Tavernendirne zeugte, außerdem die nicht anerkannte Bastardtochter Barra, die seiner Liebschaft zu der jungen Prostituierten Mhaegen entstammte. Er hat mindestens vier weitere nicht anerkannte Bastarde mit unterschiedlichen Frauen allein in Königsmund gezeugt. Jon Arryn begann Nachforschungen zur Abstammung von Cersei Nachkommen und verglich ihr Aussehen mit denen von Roberts Bastarden. Er starb unter mysteriösen Umständen, kurz nach Beginn seiner Untersuchungen. Robert beschließt, in den Norden nach Winterfell zu reisen und seinem besten Freund aus Kindertagen Ned Stark den Posten als nächste Hand des Königs anzubieten, da er trotz seines Desinteresses an Regierungsgeschäften merkte, dass er selbst das Königreich nicht alleine halten konnte. Seine offizielle Anrede lautete: Robert aus dem Haus Baratheon, der Erste seines Namens, König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen, Herr der Sieben Königslande und Beschützer des Reiches. Staffel 1 thumb|300px|Robert trauert um Lyanna. Das königliche Gefolge erreicht Winterfell und Ned empfängt Robert mit seinem Hofstaat. Nach der ersten Begrüßung fordert der König, die Krypta zu sehen, um die Toten zu ehren; zum Unverständnis seiner Frau Cersei. Dort angekommen hält Robert eine Andacht an der Statue von Lyanna Stark. Er erzählt Ned, dass er in seinen Träumen Rhaegar Targaryen jedes Mal aufs Neue tötet, worauf Ned antwortet, dass das Haus Targaryen bereits zerstört wurde. Robert entgegnet ihm, dass nicht alle tot seien. Daraufhin bietet Robert seinem Freund formal den Posten als Hand des Königs an, sagt ihm, dass er jemanden braucht, der das Reich lenkt und offenbart, dass er die Intrigen und den drohenden Verrat an seinem Hof nicht mehr ertragen kann. Ned bittet ihn um Bedenkzeit, die Robert akzeptiert. Gleichzeitig schlägt er vor, dass sein Sohn Joffrey Neds Tochter Sansa ehelichen solle, um die beiden Häuser Baratheon und Stark zu verbinden. Am Abend findet ein großes Fest zu Ehren des königlichen Besuches statt, auf dem Robert ungeachtet der Anwesenheit seiner Frau unverfroren mit einer der Mägde anbandelt. Am nächsten Morgen gehen Ned und Robert auf die Jagd, wobei Ned das Angebot Roberts sehr zu dessen Freude annimmt. thumb|300px|Robert fürchtet den Krieg. Die Gefolge von Robert und Ned verlassen gemeinsam Winterfell. Tage später auf dem Königsweg ordnet Robert eine Pause an und diskutiert mit Ned über eine gerade eingetroffene Botschaft. Die Spione des Königs haben erfahren, dass Daenerys Targaryen mit dem Dothraki-Fürsten ''Khal'' Drogo verheiratet wurde, der angeblich ein ''Khalasar'' von über einhunderttausend Menschen anführt. Ned weist darauf hin, dass die Dothraki nicht die Meerenge überqueren können, da sie keine Schiffe haben, aber Robert konfrontiert ihn mit seiner Sorge, dass es bald neuen Krieg in den Sieben Königslanden geben wird. thumb|300px|Robert fällt ein Urteil. Weiter auf dem Königsweg erreichen sie das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, einem bekannten Haltepunkt auf der Reise in den Süden nach Königsmund. Während ihres Aufenthaltes wird Joffrey durch Nymeria, dem Schattenwolf von Arya Stark, der jüngsten Tochter Neds, verletzt. Arya wird vor Robert gebracht und sagt wahrheitsgemäß aus, dass die Schuld für den Vorfall Joffrey hatte, aber ihre Schwester Sansa bestätigt ihre Version nicht. Robert ist wütend, dass aus dem kleinen Vorfall ein großer Zwischenfall geworden ist, an dem nun auch Cersei und Ned beteiligt sind, die gegenseitig ihre Kinder beschuldigen. Außerdem scheint er Enttäuschung wegen Joffrey zu empfinden, weil dieser sich von einem Mädchen, zudem mehrere Jahre jünger, besiegen und entwaffnen gelassen hat. Der König entscheidet, dass Ned Arya disziplinieren sollte, während er sich um Joffrey kümmern will, aber um seine Königin zu besänftigen, stimmt er zu, dass der Schattenwolf sterben soll. Weil Nymeria nicht mehr dort war, befiehlt Cersei, dass stattdessen Sansas Wolf Lady sterben muss, obwohl Lady an dem Vorfall gar nicht beteilgt war - Robert lässt Cersei ihren Willen, wovon Ned sehr enttäuscht ist. thumb|300x300px|Robert und Cersei nehmen am Turnier teil. Bei der Rückkehr nach Königsmund will Robert, dass zu Ehren von Eddards Ernennung ein Turnier abgehalten wird. Er vermeidet die Sitzungen des kleinen Rates, wo über die wachsenden Schulden des Reiches diskutiert wird, die ein Turnier eigentlich unmöglich machen. Robert tauscht inzwischen alte Kriegsgeschichten mit Ser Barristan Selmy aus, einem berühmten Ritter und Lord Kommandant seiner Königsgarde. Jaime Lennister und dessen Cousin Lancel Lennister, der als stümperhafter Knappe des Königs dient, bringt Robert nur Verachtung entgegen. Robert genießt es, seinen Schwager zu demütigen, indem er ihn als Wache abbestellt, während er mit Prostituierten Jaimes Zwillingsschwester Cersei betrügt. Seinen Unmut darüber lässt Jaime wiederum an Jory Cassel aus. Robert erfährt, dass Daenerys schwanger geworden ist, und befiehlt, dass sie und ihr Bruder Viserys Targaryen zu ermorden seien. Ned ist nicht einverstanden mit der Entscheidung und tritt trotz Roberts Entrüstung von seinem Posten als Hand des Königs zurück. Später fragt Cersei den König, ob es klug sei, Ned auf diese Weise zu verlieren. Die beiden führen ein recht offenes Gespräch über ihre zerrüttete Ehe, die nun schon so lange Zeit das Reich zusammen hält. Robert gesteht, dass er sie wegen seiner Gefühle für Lyanna nie lieben konnte. thumb|300px| Die letzten Momente von Robert Baratheon. Nachdem Ned mit Jaime Lennister in den Straßen von Königsmund aneinander geraten ist, setzt Robert Ned gegen dessen Willen wieder als Hand ein, bevor er zur Jagd in den Königswald aufbricht, wobei er von Selmy, Lancel und Renly begleitet wird. Aufgrund von Roberts verherrlichenden Worten über die guten alten Zeiten wird Renly ausfällig, gerät in Streit mit seinem Bruder und verlässt die Jagdgemeinschaft, um in die Hauptstadt zurückzukehren. Robert wird schwer verletzt beim Versuch, ein Wildschwein zu erlegen. Er wird zurück nach Königsmund gebracht und ernennt Ned zum Lord Regent des Reiches, bis Joffrey volljährig ist. Ned hat bereits erfahren, dass Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen nicht Roberts Nachkommen sind, sondern das Produkt des Inzests zwischen Cersei und Jaime, aber er behält die Wahrheit für sich. Nach Roberts Tod zerstört Cersei die Proklamation von Robert und lässt Ned als Verräter verhaften. Renly ist bereits aus der Stadt geflohen, nachdem Eddard sein Angebot abgelehnt hat, ihn als König zu unterstützen statt seines Bruders Stannis, des rechtmäßigen Erbens. Roberts Tod lässt den aufkeimenden Konflikt eskalieren, der als Krieg der Fünf Könige Berühmtheit erlangt, indem Stannis, Renly, Joffrey, Balon Graufreud und Robb Stark zu Königen gekrönt werden. Staffel 5 Als eine Hexe Cersei die Zukunft vorhersagt erzählt sie ihr, dass Cersei drei Kinder haben wird und Robert zwanzig, sie aber keine miteinander haben werden. So erfährt man, dass Robert zwanzig Bastarde hat. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Nebencharakter In den Büchern thumb|300px|Robert Baratheon ©Amok In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer war Robert Baratheon der König der Sieben Königslande von Westeros und Oberhaupt des Hauses Baratheon von Königsmund. Robert wurde zum König gekrönt, nachdem er den Krieg des Usurpators gewonnen hatte und die Krone von Aerys II. Targaryen, seinem Vetter ersten Grades, nahm. Robert kämpfte im Krieg, um die Hand von Lyanna Stark, gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder und seinem engen Freund Eddard Stark. Aufgrund von Lyannas Tod ehelichte Robert jedoch Cersei Lennister, um politische Stabilität zu gewährleisten. Robert hat drei Kinder mit Cersei: Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. Charakter & Erscheinung Als großer Mann, wenn auch nicht besonders intelligent, war Robert früher ein berühmter Krieger mit einer guten Stimme in der Schlacht. In seiner Jugend wurde er als groß, breitschultrig und muskulös beschrieben, der Traum einer Frau. Er war glatt rasiert. Doch als er seine Krone gewann, wurde er durch seine Völlerei und Trinkerei übergewichtig, weshalb sein Umfang seiner Größe entsprach und er sich einen Bart wachsen ließ, der das Doppelkinn verbergen sollte. Einige seiner Lieblingslieder waren "A Cask of Ale" und "Fifty-Four Tuns". Er war bekannt für seinen Charme, seine aufgeschlossene und gesellige Persönlichkeit und die bemerkenswerte Fähigkeit, Feinde in Freunde verwandeln zu können. Roberts Begierden wurde zum Thema einiger deftiger Trinklieder im ganzen Reich. Gemäß Eddard Stark würde Robert einer Frau die Welt für eine gemeinsame Nacht versprechen, aber alles vergessen, einschließlich der Frau am nächsten Morgen. Geschichte Biographie Robert war der erste Sohn von Lady Cassana und Lord Steffon Baratheon, Oberhaupt des Hauses Baratheon und Lord der Sturmlande. Er ist geboren und aufgewachsen auf dem Familiensitz der Baratheons, der Festung Sturmkap. Er war weniger als ein Jahr älter als sein Bruder Stannis. Jahre später wurde der dritte Baratheon-Bruder Renly geboren. Als sie noch jung waren, beobachteten Robert und Stannis, wie ihre Eltern bei einem Schiffsunglück in der Sichtweite von Sturmkap starben, wodurch Robert zum Lord von Sturmkap aufstieg. Robert ging wie auch Eddard Stark zur weiteren Erziehung mit Lord Jon Arryn nach Hohenehr ins Tal von Arryn. Sie wurden schnell Freunde und Jon Arryn, der selbst keinen Sohn hatte, behandelte sie wie seine eigene Familie. Robert verliebte sich in Eddards Schwester Lyanna Stark, die ihm von ihrem Vater Lord Rickard Stark versprochen wurde. Zu der Zeit hatte er bereits eine Bastard-Tochter namens Mya Stein. Dies brachte Lyanna zu dem Urteil, dass nichts Robert in einem Bett halten würde. Einige Zeit nach diesem Ereignis wurde Lyanna offenbar vom Kronprinzen Rhaegar Targaryen entführt. Die Entführung, die eine Kette von Ereignissen nach sich zog, gipfelte in Roberts Rebellion. Roberts Rebellion Die Nachricht über Lyannas Entführung brachte ihren ältesten Bruder Brandon und später ihren Vater Rickard nach Königsmund, die Gerechtigkeit forderten. Beide wurden von Aerys II. Targaryen hingerichtet. Der Irre König forderte von Jon Arryn auch die Herausgabe von Robert und Eddard, der jetzt Lord von Winterfell wurde. Stattdessen erhob sich Jon gemeinsam mit Eddard, Robert und den Sturmlanden in Rebellion. Robert, welcher durch Verwandtschaft den größten Anspruch der drei Lords auf dem Thron hatte, wurde bald zum Anführer des Aufstandes, die als Roberts Rebellion Bekanntheit erlangte. In der Schlacht von Möwenstadt wurde Marq Haindorf von Robert erschlagen. Robert begann damit, in Sturmkap seine Untergebenen zu sammeln, doch war er von seinen Verbündeten im Norden getrennt. Darüber hinaus waren einige seiner Vasallen dem Eisernen Thron treu ergeben und begannen ihrerseits bei Sommerhall ihre Truppen zu sammeln. Robert erfuhr von ihrem Plan und besiegte sie alle in drei aufeinanderfolgenden Kämpfen an einem Tag. Bei dem Versuch, seine Kräfte mit denen des Nordens zu verbinden, erlitt Robert eine Niederlage bei der Schlacht von Aschfurt und wurde später in der Stadt Steinsepte eingeschlossen, wo er sich in einem Bordell versteckt hielt, indem er während seines erzwungenen Aufenthalts das Bett beinahe jeder Hure aufsuchte. Eine Targaryen-Armee, die von Lord Jon Connington angeführt wurde, erreichte die Stadt und begann mit der Suche nach Robert, der durch die eingetroffenen Rebellen aus dem Norden in der Schlacht der Glocken gerettet wurde. Er selbst führte die vereinten Streitkräfte der Häuser Baratheon, Stark, Arryn und Tully gegen die von Kronprinz Rhaegar geführten Royalisten in die Schlacht am Trident, und sicherte den Sieg, indem er Rhaegar persönlich erschlug. Bevor Roberts Verbündete Königsmund erreichen konnten, hatte Lord Tywin Lennister die Westlande verlassen und die Hauptstadt geplündert, wobei auch der Irre König getötet wurde. Obwohl er die Rebellion gewann und Rhaegar erschlagen hatte, war Roberts Hass auf seinem niedergestreckten Feind ungebrochen und er war erfreut über den Tod von Rhaegars Frau und seinen beiden jungen Kindern, deren verstümmelte Leichen ihm von Tywin präsentiert wurden. Eddard Stark hingegen war empört und angewidert von der Tat, nannte es Mord und sagte, dass der junge Prinz und die Prinzessin nicht mehr waren als unschuldige Kleinkinder. Robert antwortete, dass er keine Kinder sähe, sondern nur Drachenbrut. Auch Jon Arryn konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Ereignisse einen Keil zwischen Robert und Eddard trieben, da beide auf ihren Standpunkt beharrten. Eddard verließ wutentbrannt den Roten Bergfried und brach nach Sturmkap auf, um Stannis zu entlasten, der den Belagerern standgehalten hatte. Erst der Tod von Lyanna und ihre gemeinsame Trauer erneuerte die Freundschaft wieder. Danach wurde Robert von der Erinnerung und dem Wunsch nach Rache an dem bereits ermordeten Rhaegar heimgesucht. Herrschaft Roberts Herrschaft auf dem Eisernen Thron der Sieben Königslande wurde mit seiner Großmutter Rhaelle Targaryen begründet, der Tochter von König Aegon V. Targaryen. Dies verschaffte ihm einen stärkeren Thronanspruch als den der Arryns, Tullys oder Starks. Mit dem Tod von Aerys und Rhaegar, sowie dem Fall von Königsmund, schworen die Lords der Sieben Königslande Robert die Treue und akzeptierten ihn als König. Er begnadigte viele seiner ehemaligen Feinde und gewann einige von ihnen als Verbündete. Diejenigen, die trotzdem gegen seine Herrschaft waren, bezeichneten Robert als Usurpator. Robert beauftragte Stannis mit dem Aufbau einer neuen Flotte und der Eroberung von Drachenstein, der letzten Hochburg der Targaryen-Royalisten. Obwohl Stannis den Angriff auf Drachenstein anführte, gelang es einigen Loyalisten, Viserys und Daenerys Targaryen von der Insel zu schmuggeln, sehr zum Missfallen des neuen Königs. Robert ernannte Stannis zum Lord von Drachenstein und übergab Sturmkap, den uralten Stammsitz der Baratheons, an ihren jüngeren Bruder Renly, was Stannis als Erniedrigung empfand. Dorne vergaß und vergab niemals die Tatsache, dass Robert die kaltblütige Ermordung von Elia Martell und ihren Kindern Rhaenys und Aegon geduldet hatte. Lord Jon Arryn gelang es trotzdem. einen Waffenstillstand mit Dorne auszuhandeln, außerdem eine widerwillige Akzeptanz von Roberts Herrschaft. Robert ernannte Jon Arryn zur Hand des Königs. Jon und Stannis hielten die Sieben Königslande zusammen, während Robert aß, trank, jagte und herumhurte. Robert begann seine Herrschaft mit der Heirat von Cersei Lennister, der Tochter von Tywin, die er aus politischen Gründen ehelichte, um dem Königreich Stabilität zu bringen. Ihre Ehe war nicht glücklich. Während der Hochzeitsnacht war Robert betrunken und flüsterte versehentlich "Lyanna", wodurch er sich den Hass seiner neuen Frau verdiente. Cersei bekam drei Kinder: Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen. In seinem Unglück verfiel Robert zunehmend seiner Trink- und Fresslust, schlief mit anderen Frauen und zeugte auf diese Weise mehrere Bastarde. Sechs Jahre nach der Thronbesteigung kämpften Robert und Eddard erneut gemeinsam, diesmal in der Graufreud-Rebellion, die von ihnen niedergeschlagen wurde und Roberts Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron festigte. Robert brachte das Reich durch die Kosten für Turniere und Feste an den Rand des Ruins, obwohl Aerys II. die Schatzkammer gefüllt hinterlassen hatte. Roberts Ausgaben veranlassten die Krone Schulden von über sechs Millionen Golddrachen aufzunehmen, bei denen es sich um beträchtliche Kredite bei den Lennisters, den Tyrells, dem Glauben der Sieben und der Eisernen Bank von Braavos handelte. Aufgrund seiner häufigen Hurerei war Robert der Vater zahlreicher Bastarde. Laut Donal Noye änderte sich sein Verhalten als er König wurde, aber nicht zum Besseren. Robert lernte auch seine Augen vor Dingen zu verschließen, die er nicht sehen wollte, was sich bewährte, als ihm die Körper von Rhaegars Kindern präsentiert wurden. A Game of Thrones Mit dem unerwarteten Tod von Jon Arryn, der Hand des Königs, begab sich Robert auf die Reise nach Winterfell, um die letzte Person, der er wirklich vertraute zu treffen. Nach langer Zeit ohne Kontakt hatte Eddard den Eindruck, dass Robert ein gebrochener, ungesunder und unglücklicher Mann sei. Eddard nimmt widerwillig die Position als Hand des Königs an und folgt Robert nach Königsmund. Er, wie sein Vorgänger Jon, erledigt die Regierungsgeschäfte für Robert, der die Sitzungen des kleinen Rates als lästig empfindet. Robert gesteht Ned, dass er davon träumt, die Krone aufzugeben und in die Freien Städte zu reisen, um sein Leben als Söldner dem Krieg und der Hurerei zu widmen, da er glaubte, dass er dafür gemacht wurde. Nur der Gedanke an seinen Erben Joffrey, der auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzen würde, und dem seine Mutter Cersei ins Ohr flüstert, hielten Robert davon ab, seiner Fantasie nachzugeben. Als Robert ein Treffen anberaumt und dabei fordert, die schwangere und im Exil lebende Daenerys Targaryen zu ermorden, weigert sich Eddard ein Teil davon zu sein und tritt unter Protest von seinem Amt zurück. Danach wird Eddard bei einem Überfall, der von Ser Jaime Lennister gführt wurde, verletzt. Robert sucht seinen Freund daraufhin auf und gibt ihm das Abzeichen seines Amtes mit der Androhung zurück, es Jaime zu übertragen, sollte Eddard es verweigern. Während Robert auf einem Jagdausflug ist, entdeckt Eddard, dass Roberts vermeintliche Kinder, Bastarde von Cersei sind, die aus dem Inzest mit ihrem Bruder Jaime entstanden. Cersei hatte jedoch ihren Vetter Lancel Lennister, der Robert als Knappe diente, angewiesen, Robert reichlich dreimal so starken Wein als üblich nachzuschenken. Wodurch Robert stark alkoholisiert war. Die Jagdgesellschaft spürte schließlich einen großen Eber im Königswald auf, aber Robert ist so benebelt, dass er sein Ziel verfehlt, von dem Tier selbst niedergestreckt und tödlich verwundet wird. Gemäß Varys wollte Cersei Roberts Tod. Wenn es nicht der Eber gewesen wäre, dann ein Sturz vom Pferd oder ein fehlgeleiteter Pfeil. Bei Roberts Ankunft, schwer verletzt und dem Tode nahe, besucht Eddard ihn und hält seinen Willen fest, indem ihn Robert zum Lord Regent und Beschützer des Reiches bestimmt, bis Joffrey die Volljährigkeit erreicht. Eddard erkennt den Schmerz unter dem Robert leidet und verschweigt ihm deshalb Joffreys wahre Abstammung, um einen sterbenden Freund nicht noch größeres Leid zu zufügen. Stattdessen ändert er dessen Testament, indem er "Mein Sohn Joffrey" durch "Mein Erbe" ersetzt; weil alle Kinder des Königs eigentlich Bastarde von Jaime waren, glaubte Eddard, dass Roberts Erbe sein mittlerer Bruder Stannis sein sollte. Robert stirbt einen Tag später. Sein Tod löst einen Kampf um die Macht aus, der im Krieg der Fünf Könige gipfelte. Bekannte Bastarde Obwohl Robert Baratheon dafür bekannt ist – gemäß der Prophezeiung von Maggy dem Frosch – sechszehn Bastarde gezeugt zu haben, ist nur einer von diesen anerkannt. Varys gibt zu, von acht Bastarden zu wissen. Fünf von ihnen wurden durch POV-Charaktere gesehen, während zwei andere nur am Rande erwähnt werden. Aufgrund von Eddards Worten in Roberts Testament, begann Cersei mit einem Feldzug, um alle von Roberts Bastarden zu töten, aber Tyrion stoppt sie nach einer grausamen Szene, bei der Baras Mutter versuchte ihr Kind zu schützen. '''Sortierung nach ungefährem Alter: * Mya Stein: Eine von Roberts Bastardtöchtern. Sie wurde im Grünen Tal während seiner Zeit als Mündel von Jon Arryn geboren. Sie dient als Führerin zu und von Hohenehr und wurde zu einer engen Begleiterin von Sansa Stark. Eddard Stark erinnert sich, dass Robert sehr vernarrt in sie war, obwohl er sie, wie alle seine Bastarde, später verließ. * Bella: Eine nicht anerkannte Bastardtochter, die in einem Bordell, genannt "Der Pfirsich", in Steinsepte lebt. Ihre Mutter sagte ihr, dass sie bei der Schlacht der Glocken Schwanger war, als der verwunderte Robert sich dort versteckte. * Gendry: Ein nicht anerkannter Bastard, der von einer Bediensteten in einem Gasthaus geboren wurde. Als er alt genug war, zahlte ein unbekannter Lord dafür, dass er bei einem Schmied in die Lehre gehen konnte. Gendry stand im Ruf hartnäckig zu sein und fertigte einen Helm in der Form eines Stieres, weshalb er auch der "Bulle" genannt wird. Nach Roberts Tod arrangierte Varys für den Jungen eine Flucht aus der Stadt, indem er sich Yoren und den Rekruten der Nachtwache anschloss. Gendry wusste, dass Königin Cersei seinen Tod will, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum. '- Staffel 3 -' * Edric Sturm: Roberts einziger anerkannte Bastardsohn, geboren von Delena Florent. Er lebte auf Sturmkap unter den Schutz von Cortnay Fünfrosen, dem Kastellan. Stannis belagerte die Burg mit dem Ziel, Edric gefangen zu nehmen und ihn zu benutzten, um Cerseis inzestuöse Affäre mit ihrem Bruder zu belegen und seinen eigenen Anspruch zu stärken. Die rote Hexe Melisandre hatte auch das Ziel, Edrics Blut zu verwenden, um Drachen auf Drachenstein zu züchten. Davos Seewert schmuggelte Edric von Drachenstein, bevor er geopfert werden konnte. * Zwei namenlose Zwillinge: Petyr Baelish bemerkte, dass Robert mit einer Bediensteten auf Casterlystein Zwillinge gezeugt hatte, die durch Cerseis Handlanger getötet wurden. * Barra: Das jüngste von Roberts bekannten Bastarden, die er mit einer Prostituierten in Königsmund zeugte. Als Säugling wurde sie nach Roberts Tod von Allar Deem getötet, der dem Befehl von Cersei folgte. Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Robert Baratheon es:Robert Baratheon fr:Robert Baratheon he:רוברט באראתיאון it:Robert Baratheon nl:Robert I Baratheon pl:Robert I Baratheon pt-br:Robert Baratheon ro:Robert Baratheon (serial) ru:Роберт Баратеон uk:Роберт Баратеон zh:劳勃·拜拉席恩 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Könige Robert Kategorie:Charaktere (Sturmlande) Kategorie:Oberster Herr der Sturmlande